


A Perfect Picture

by themayqueen



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Fans, Fluff and Humor, Mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: Who thefuckleaves their baby with some random stranger, Zac thought?





	A Perfect Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment meme [here](https://shewasred.livejournal.com/68042.html) for the prompt "accidental baby acquisition."

Just a second, the girl had said. Who the _fuck_ leaves their baby with some random stranger, Zac thought? Okay, so he wasn't random or a stranger. But so what if she was a fan who wanted an autograph but didn't have her ticket stub or a pen handy? He could still run off with her baby and what could she do about it?

Not that he would do that. That would be awful. It was a pretty cute kid, though. 

Actually, it was a fucking adorable kid. Little red curls all over her head and freckles on her nose. Not that his own kids weren't adorable, too, but you couldn't really bit a human version of Little Orphan Annie. He leaned back in his chair and rocked her gently, not knowing what else to do.

A moment later, Taylor returned from the bathroom and slid into his chair. He took a long sip of his coffee and sighed, and Zac wondered how long it would actually take him to notice the baby.

“So, I was thinking we could check out that record store across the–” Taylor paused and blinked rapidly. “Is that... where did you get that?”

“ _That_ is a baby, yes. Some fan just _left_ her with me while she ran off to get something for me to sign.”

Taylor blinked again. “Oh. She's cute.”

Somehow, Zac wasn't surprised at all that that was his brother's only reaction to finding him holding a random baby. Nothing Taylor said or did really surprised Zac at all. It was more of a surprise when his older brother did something logical and normal, really. When Taylor scooted his chair around to the side so that he could run his fingers through the little girl's curls, that didn't really surprise Zac, either.

“Aww, she's precious,” a female voice said.

Zac glanced up to see two women standing over the table and staring down at the baby in his arms. He gave them a smile.

“Thanks,” he replied, because what else could he really say?

“I just think it's great to see,” the second woman said. “Every baby deserves a good, loving home from _any_ couple. I bet you two are great parents.”

Zac blinked. Taylor didn't even seem to notice their presence at all, as he continued twirling the ginger curls around his fingers in something like amazement. 

“I... we're not...” Zac stuttered out. “Thanks?”

The women said goodbye and walked away, leaving Zac flustered. He glanced at Taylor, then at the baby, then back at Taylor. Okay, _maybe_ they did make a pretty perfect picture, the three of them together, but he wasn't going to tell Taylor that.


End file.
